Gohan: Titan Slayer!
by Ohata Uchiha
Summary: What happens when Gohan gets transported to Eren's world after an encounter with a Titan? This crossover happens. Enjoy! Might be M (might be) for blood and gore.
1. Gohan Appears

**Hey everyone! Kirigaya Uchiha here and I just, literally 5 minutes ago, finished Attck on Titan. And I loved it! Anyway, I'm here with a new crossover (don't worry, The Zombie Familiar is not dead, I'm not allowed to work on it still) between Dragonball Z and Attack on Titan. This takes place...I don't really know. Let's place it...right after episode 10, I think it was, when Eren found out about his Titan ability. Also, the Gohan in this one is the one I call "Ultimate Gohan". The one with Goku's fighting gi that fought Majin Buu. Let me say now that I watched the English dub of the anime. So if names are wrong, forgive me because I didn't have subs. Last thing, Armin, and Armout.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Attack on Titan. However, follow this link if you want to own your very own Titan slaying sword, go to and you will find it in the "Anime and Video Games" section.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gohan Appears.**

It had been a year since Goku and Vegeta defeated Buu. Gohan woke up early in the morning so he can head into Orange Star City to pick up a couple of things for his mother. He ran outside and jumped into the air, instantly flying towards the city. As he got closer, he saw smoke rising from different parts of the city, and he could hear screaming. He narrowed his eyes and sped up.

He got to the city and couldn't believe what was happening. He saw something unreal, and that's saying something. He saw a giant humanoid monster, more than fifty feet tall. It was naked, but it didn't have any skin. Just muscles, as if it was skinned alive.

"What the hell is that!" Gohan said to himself as he stopped in front of it. "No matter. It won't get away with destroying my city!" He quickly ascended, avoiding the monster's hand as it swatted at him. Gohan flew in front of it and raised his hand. The monster opened its mouth and sent itself towards Gohan, obviously trying to eat him, but it was stopped as Gohan sent a barrage of Ki blasts into its head.

As he was about to make his next move, Gohan watched in surprise as the holes Gohan made started to regenerate. "But how? Did Babidi have a backup plan? Is this, this _thing_ the same as Buu? It regenerates and devours people. How do I stop it? Dad never taught me the Spirit Bomb." Gohan talked to himself, but he stopped as the monster became engulfed in steam. "Oh, no you don't!" Gohan said. He flew into the smoke and punched the monster's arm, making it topple a little. He instantly dropped to the ground and grabbed its leg, throwing out of the smoke and away from Gohan.

* * *

He wiped the blood of the monster off of his fist. As the remaining steam around him cleared, Gohan's eyes widened. He looked around, no longer surrounded by Orange Star City's buildings and streets. He was in an open field, seeing a colossal wall behind him during a quick 360.

"Where am I? This doesn't look like Orange Star City. Something must have happened when I flew into the steam." Suddenly, a monster similar to the one from before, much smaller and covered in skin, was running like retard towards Gohan. He got in his fighting stance when someone came from behind it, being drawn in by some kind of cords. Gohan saw a splatter of blood behind the smaller monster before it fell. Standing on the back of its neck was girl with black hair and black eyes, wearing a strange caramel colored jacket.

"What are you doing out here? Where's your 3DM Gear?" the mystery girl asked.

"3D-what? Where am I and how did I get here?" Gohan asked her.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this. Come one." She said, grabbing him as they were lifted to the top of the massive wall.

"What is that?" Gohan asked after they descended, gesturing to her gear.

"You seriously don't know?" She asked.

"Mikasa!" Shouted a young blond boy who was wearing the same clothes and gear as the girl. "What happened?"

"This idiot somehow got outside the wall. I couldn't leave him out there to die." The girl told him.

"You don't seem to be from around here. How have you been surviving when the Titans are running around?" the blond boy asked.

"Titans? You mean those things down there?" Gohan asked, pointing to the group of monsters gathering around.

"You really don't know anything? Who _are _you?"

"I'm Gohan, and a minute ago, I was fighting one of those in Orange Star City. But it wasn't like them. It was bigger, way bigger, and it didn't have skin."

"Impossible! There's no way you could have fought a Colossal Titan without any 3DM Gear!" the blond boy shouted.

"I'm telling you the truth! I've been fighting since I was five-years-old! And honestly, I've beaten enemies way worse than this 'Colossal Titan'!" Gohan said.

"You would have been killed instantly without any 3DM Gear!" he shouted back.

"Armin, that's enough. You've heard our names already, but I believe an introduction is still in order. I'm Mikasa Ackerman, from the Shiganshina District."

"And I'm Armin Arlert, from the Shiganshina District. And, sorry for shouting at you." Armin said, raised his hand to Gohan.

"It's alright." Gohan said, taking his hand with a smile. "Again, I'm Gohan. I don't think where I live is important, since it's probably nowhere near here."

"So Gohan, how did you survive out there with the Titans?" asked Armin.

"Well, this my first time ever actually seeing these things." Gohan said.

"Armin, I forgot, there's something I need to tell you. I saw an Abnormal, but it didn't attack me. It protected me from another Titan."

"What!? No way. But why?" Armin responded.

"Is that uncommon?" Gohan asked, feeling like an idiot as they both snapped their heads towards him.

"Titan's only attack humans and no other form of living creatures. They need to food or water to live, and they don't need to breathe. They just eat humans for the hell of it."

Gohan tightened his fists. "And I guess that these things never protected people."

"That's right." Mikasa said.

"That's aweful. I'll kill them. I'll kill every last one of them. I will eradicate the Titans!" Gohan shouted.

Mikasa smiled as Gohan was reminding her of a certain person. _Eren_. She thought as a tear streamed down her face.

* * *

**And there it is. Honestly, I didn't think I would be doing this. I thought my next crossover would be DBZ x Dangan Ronpa since it wouldn't take more than three chapters. By the way, I will have only two more Familiar of Zero crossovers in the future (not counting TZF). One with Rin Okumara (Blue Exorcist, love that show) and one with an OC, Kirigaya Uchiha (Naruto, I love that show, too). Until next time guys, stay magnificent!**


	2. Gohan Gives A Scare

**Hey everyone, Kirigaya Uchiha here, and I am back with Gohan: Titan Slayer!. I don't want to wait long, so let's jump right into it.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Attack on Titan. However, since the link didn't show up in my last chapter, go to True Swords to order your very own Titan Slaying sword. Check it out in the Anime and Video Games section.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gohan Gives A Scare.**

After being pulled to the wall, Gohan learned a little about the Titans. He knew their weakness, how the Colossal and Armored Titans led a breach long ago, etc. "Alright, so a Titan's weakness is the back of the neck at the top of the spinal cord?" Gohan asked.

"That's right." Armin answered. "And the cut's normally 2-5 inches deep."

"Got it. I'll go look around for survivors and other people in trouble." Gohan said.

"Dont be an idiot. There's no way for you to get near them with 3DM Gear and proper combat training." Mikasa protested.

"Dont worry, I'm not a normal human." Gohan told her before jumping off the edge of the wall.

"Damn it!" Mikasa said as she and Armin jumped after him. Gohan let the wind blow on his face as he fell. After a minute of falling, he stopped as the two 'Cadets' fell past him. They seemed like they were too shocked to move, so Gohan flew down and grabbed them, flying them to a nearby roof.

"B-b-but how? How is that possible?" Armin asked.

"Explain later. For now, let's protect Wall Rose. And as long as I'm here, I will eradicate the Titans and take back Wall Maria."

"If I hadn't just seen it, I'd say it was impossible for some to fly, but you might be the only chance we ever get at fighting back." Armin said, getting up. "We have to get you to the other Cadets. They need to see this." With that, Armin and Mikasa deployed their 3DM while Gohan flew behind.

On the way to their destination, Gohan saw a woman about to be eatten. A Titan had its hand wrapped tightly around her. Gohan narrowed his eyes and flew towards it. As it opened its mouth, the girl screamed for help louder. Gohan came in and drop kicked the Titan's massive wrist, breaking it instantly and causing it to drop the girl. Gohan rushed to her and caught her before she hit the ground, but the Titan lunged at Gohan with its unbroken hand, but Gohan dodged it easily, dropping in for another kick to the weak spot. Gohan pulled his leg out and the Titan fell, it's blood disappating from Gohan's clothes.

Towards their destination, there were two more Titans that Gohan insisted on killing, as they were about to eat other people. Gohan still held the girl he saved, another Cadet, while Armin held a girl and Mikasa held a guy, both saved by Gohan. They reached their destination and gently put the rescued people down.

The first girl Gohan had saved walked closer to him with a blush and kissed on the cheek, followed by a quick "Thank you." before she ran off.

"These Titans. They're really dangerous to normal people. When I find that Colossal Titan, I kill it with the biggest Kamehameha I can make." Gohan said.

"What's a Kamehameha?" Armin asked.

"Well, it's better if I just showed you, but not here. It would cause too much damage, so remind me nest times we're on the wall." Gohan told him.

/

Gohan, Mikasa, and Armin were about to go out to gather more Cadets and survivors, but there was suddenly an eerie screech, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"It came from this way!" Gohan said as he blasted off in the direction of the ear splitting sound. He flew for about a minute before he before he stopped, Armin and Mikasa perching themselves in nearby buildings.

Gohan stopped at a dead Titan. Gohan was so focused he didn't even notice Mikasa and Armin drop by on neighboring roofs. Mikasa covered her mouth and started tearing up. The three of them saw a boy who looked about as old as Mikasa, with brown hair rise from the carcass of a Titan.

* * *

Gohan, Mikasa, and Armin brought the boy, who Gohan was told to be Eren Jaegar, back to the other soldiers. After the explanation of what happened, all the soldiers were prepared to attack. Gohan and Mikasa stood protectively in front of Eren and Armin.

"Youre crazy, Gohan. You can't fight the military empty handed." Mikasa said.

"Really? Do you not recall me taking down a Titan with my legs alone earlier? I'll be fine." Gohan turned around, checking in Eren. "Is he ok?"

"Eren, can you move? Can you hear me? You've got to say something." Armin told him. "They're terrified but they'll understand."

"You hear that? He said we're all gonna die." One of the soldiers said.

The commander had a grave look on his face. "Cadets Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, and whoever the he'll you are," the commander said, pointing at Gohan.

"My name's Gohan, sir." He said to him.

"And Gohan, the four of you have clearly committed an act of high treason. Whether or not there is a swift exacution depends on you." Gohan turned around, seeing the shock on Eren's face. "Any attempt to move from where you stand-"

He was interrupted by Gohan. "Sit." He simply said.

"Any attempt to move from where you sit, anything that I deem the least bit suspicious will be met with cannon fire. Do not test me. You won't stand a chance. You'll be blown to hell before you can reach your true form." The commander finished.

"Sir, now's our chance! We will have wasted far less artillery if we strike him in his human form." A soldier told him.

"I wouldn't." Mikasa said, stepping up. "Not while I'm standing here. Unless someone's feeling up to the task. In which case, I would love to demonstrate my own technique, on you."

Gohan stepped up. "The same goes for me. I'm the one who saved the world on different occasions. Son of a man who saved the world multiple times." Gohan said, pointing to himself with his thumb and getting into a fighting stance. "If any of you think you can beat my with those toys of yours, then go ahead and try. I'll let you know that killing me isn't as easy as killing a Titan."

One of the soldiers whispered to the commander, but Gohan could still hear him. "Sir, there's something you should know. She was assigned to the Elites fresh out of training. Equal to 100 soldiers easily. And that boy in the blue and orange. He apparently survived a fight with a Colossal Titan and took down multiple Titans without any weapons or 3DM Gear. Losing her would be a great loss, and recruiting that boy should be a great priority if we stand any chance against the Titans." The commander's face looked shocked as he heard this.

Armin protested. "Mikasa, Gohan. You two can't take them all on. Even if you took down a few, there's nowhere left for you to run."

"And who said anything about running." Gohan said as he stepped up and smiled. He had decided to tap into his true power and give everyone a scare. With a mighty yell, Gohan bent down slightly and clenched his fist as he began to power up. Every passing moment, the ground shook more and more until his hair turned golden and his eyes turned green. Gohan stood from his power-up stance, a golden aura surrounding him, his clothes wavering back and forth and to the side.

Most of the soldiers had fallen down, and the commander simply responded with, "M-monsters. They're both monsters." The commander said in fear. "Eren Jaegar and Gohan!" He yelled. "What exactly are you!?"

Gohan gave his answer first. "I am human. However, I am also a Saiyan. What a Saiyan is has nothing to do with our situation."

After a minute of thinking, Eren finally shouted his answer. "I'm human!"

"So you say. You've left me no choice." He said as he raised his arm. "Forgive me, but when push comes to shove, all of us are monsters." He said as he threw his hand down, signaling the cannon.

_Crap, I need to stop that cannon!_ Gohan thought. He disappeared in a blur and reappeared in midair as he caught the cannonball. Behind him, there was suddenly lightning. Gohan turned around and saw an arm reaching out to him, an arm with no skin. Gohan needed to keep everyone from seeing this, so he shot a Ki blast between the 3 Cadets and everyone else, causing an explosion of smoke. He flew into the smoke cloud and landed in front of the rib cage of the strange half Titan.

"Hey, are you two ok?" Gohan asked. They looked shocked, and gained even more of it as they saw Gohan carrying the cannonball. "Oh, this? I caught it to protect you three." He told them, tossing it up and catching it as if it were as heavy as a baseball.

"Apparently, we're now inside a giant skeleton." Armin stated.

"Armin, Mikasa! Are you guys alright!?" Eren shouted as he ran to them.

"Yeah. I caught the cannonball, so no harm done." Gohan said nonchalantly, shocking them. Gohan decided to stay out of the conversation, since they had just met, and went to the edge of the smoke, staying hidden by it. He saw Eren smash his fist on the massive skeleton and assumed he was angry. Mikasa came behind him and said a few words before they huddled up. After some more conversing, Armin walked out of the smoke.

"What is he doing?" Gohan asked, his hair still golden.

"He's going to try and convince them that we can work together. However, you're still in the question. Why did your hair turn golden after the ground shook?"

"The ground shook because of my overwhelming power. I already told Mikasa and Armin that I'm not a normal human. We can talk about that later, though." Gohan put his arms to his sides and took a deep breath, powering down as his hair and eyes regained their original color.

"Is this supposed to be your true form, monster!? I don't buy it!" Gohan heard the commander yell.

"Eren is not a foe of humanity. We're willing to cooperate with military command and share everything we've heard about his power." Armin said.

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears! He revealed his true form and because of that threat he cannot leave here alive! If you insist he's not an enemy of ours show me proof! Otherwise we'll blast him back to nightmare he crawled out of."

"I'd like to see you try, sir." Gohan said from beyond the smoke cloud. "At least while I'm here." He said, emerging as a Super Saiyan again.

"What are you doing?" Armin whispered.

"Relax. If they attack, I'll protect you." Gohan said, raising his arms to show that he is peaceful until attacked.

Armin continued his speech after nodding. "We don't need any proof. The fact of the matter is, it doesn't matter what we perceived him to be."

"That's right." Gohan cut in. "According to reports, Eren was seen fighting other Titans. Which he was swarmed by them, and by what I've heard, Titans only attack humans. Meaning that the Titans saw him as what they see us. A human." Armin looked over at Gohan, thinking how he was so smart.

"Which means they see Eren as what they see all of us as, their prey. And no matter how you put it, that is irrefutable fact!" Armin finished.

"These two have a point." One guy said as the soldiers lowered their weapons.

"Prepare to attack!" the commander yelled. "Do not let yourself be prey to their cunning lies! The Titan's behavior has always been beyond our comprehension. I wouldn't put it past him to assume human form. He's speaking our language in an attempt to deceive us!"

"We've been the only ones talking, stupid!" Gohan shouted as he gestured to Armin and himself.

"I refuse to let them continue this behavior unchecked!" the commander shouted as they all raised their weapons. Gohan put an arm protectively in front of Armin.

Suddenly, Armin saluted. "I am a soldier! And I have dedicated my heart to the restoration of humanity, sir! Nothing would make me prouder than dying for a noble cause! If we were to use his Titan ability, and combine it with the manpower we have left, I believe we can do it. We can retake this city! For humanity's glory and for what little time I have left to live, I will advocate his strategic value!" he shouted in Gohan's ear.

The commander raised his arm up, and Gohan narrowed his eyes. As he was about to throw it down, Gohan disappeared in a blur, reappearing in front of the commander before grabbing his arm. "Do you really want to do that? I don't think you do if you want to keep your arm." Gohan said.

"I agree fully." Everyone heard from behind the commander.

* * *

**That's it for now everyone. I told you this wasn't too far behind A Mage's Uchiha. Anyway, until next time guys, stay romantic for Valentine's Day.**


	3. Gohan: Garrison Regimen

**Hey everyone! Yes, I changed me name again, so learn to deal with it XD I am now and forever, Ohata! Anyway, sorry that it's been so long. Due to reasons though, this is one of three stories that I'll be focusing on. Wait…yeah, for now it's three. Also, someone asked if Gohan was still in his Mystic form, which I believe is stronger than his regular Super Saiyan form. I don't think so, since this is after the Buu Saga. It's not like he needs it. He's [bleep]ing Gohan! Anyway, let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Attack on Titan. I do own Armin's haircut though. Armin and He-Man stole it from me -_- Speaking of Armin, Josh Grelle is an amazing voice actor. He voiced some of my favorite animated characters, such as Sadou Maou/Satan. Ichika Orimura, and the ever so awesome Kenichi Shirahama!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gohan: Garrison Regimen**

"I agree fully." Everyone heard from behind the commander. "Don't you, Captain Foreman?"

"C-Commander Pixas!?" he said, his arm still in Gohan's grip.

"Can you not see this soldier's heartfelt salute?" Gohan released Foreman's arm so that he had a better look at Armin, who seemed to be bracing himself during his salute. "I've only just arrived, but I'm quite aware of our situation. Gather the reinforcements. I think we can at least do these soldiers the favor of hearing them out."

At the sound of this, Armin fell to his knees with a smile and Gohan lowered his power, reverting him back to his normal form. "Thank you, sir. You won't be disappointed." Gohan told him.

* * *

Dot Pixas walked past Gohan, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa on top of the wall. "Nope. None of you." He said, looking down at the swarm of Titans. "You know, being eaten by a Titan wouldn't be so bad, if it was a sexy lady one."

"Are there even female Titans?" Gohan whispered to Armin.

"No, there hasn't been any record of a female Titan. Nor has there been any records of a 'sexy' Titan." He responded.

"What the hell is going through the commander's head?" Foreman asked from the bottom of the wall, pacing past the line of soldiers. "Going up there with those _freaks_ and not bringing any bodyguards. Ugh!"

"Well, sir, that's the commander." One white-haired soldier reminded. "he is well known for taking a less traditional approach. And the one with black hair, who can make it golden, seems to have no harmful intentions."

"Captain Foreman," another soldier said, catching his attention. "we have finished assembling the troops."

"Ah. Well done." He looked over at the faces of the assembled soldiers, seeing more than enough grave looks.

"So visiting this cellar should clear everything up?" Pixas asked.

"Yes, sir." Eren said. "Well, at least I think so."

"At the moment, there is no way to validate the claims you made. For now, I'll just catalog them in here." He said, tapping his head with a finger. "With that said, I can usually tell the difference between the sumptuous and the sincere, which is why I personally guarantee your safety." Eren, Mikasa, and Armin looked down with a couple of sighs. "You're Cadet Armin Arlet, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You mentioned a plan to harness this so called 'Titan ability', and then utilize your friends power to retake the city. Do you believe it could work? Or were you grasping at straws to try and save your hides?"

Armin thought for a second. "Well…both, commander. I was going to suggest that Eren, using his strength as a Titan, could lift that giant boulder. We can use it to block off the right gate. That's all I thought of, for now…but I just wanted everyone to see how Eren could provide a solution for the problems we've all faced." As Pixas turned around, Armin continued. "Granted, I was pretty desperate to survive!"

"Hmm…desperate to survive…that's credible a reason as any, son." He responded, taking another swig from his flask. Walking over to Eren, he kneeled down and asked. "What do you say, Cadet Jaeger? That hole, think you can plug it up, son?"

"Sir! I would like to request to take Eren's place!" Gohan shouted, causing all eyes to fall on him. "You see, where I come from, these Titans don't exist. Although, I've faced enemies strong enough to destroy whole planets on their own." Everyone gasped as they heard this.

"There's no way! Beings…as strong as the Titans…?" Armin said.

"That's impossible!" Mikasa exclaimed.

"Well, as you've seen for yourself, I believe I'm one of the beings strong enough to destroy a planet, if I wanted. However, I have saved my world from being destroyed from a monster known as Cell. I think he would make the Titans run for the hills."

"Unfortunately, I don't think it's a good idea for you to move the boulder, whether you're telling the truth or not. If we don't prove Cadet Jaeger to be useful, they'll most likely execute him. But tell you what, son, I'll put you on the frontlines as his personal guard. How does that sound?" Pixas asked him.

"That…that sounds great. I'm glad I can help out another world in need!" Gohan said.

"So, Cadet Jaeger, are you willing to do it?" Pixas asked him with a serious face.

"I'll…I'll do it. I don't know if I can seal that hole, but I'll do it!"

* * *

Every remaining soldier had been lined up at the gate, whispering back and forth about how crazy these people were to think that they can seal the hole.

"Retake Trost? Are they kidding?"

"IT's a suicide mission!"

"Defending Wall Rose is the only real option here."

Eventually, one man gave out. "NO! I CAN'T GO BACK!" shouted, grabbing his head. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Stop shrieking like a little girl, soldier!" another man said to him. "Are you giving us the impression that you're a liability?" all he got in response was begging. He grabbed his sword. "Are you saying you don't want to sacrifice yourself for the good of humanity? If so, I guess I can just cut you down where you stand."

"Do what you have to do. I'd have that rather than be feed to a Titan like human candy anyway!" the man said as another soldier came in, trying to get him to snap out of it. "LET GO! LET GO! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THAT NIGHTMARE!"

His words could be heard by every soldier, rattling their hearts and bringing their fear back to the surface. People began muttering to each other, saying he was right and wondering who would freak out next.

Gohan ran up to Eren and Pixas, who were finishing the explanation of their plan. "I'm sorry to do this, sir, but some of these people have families, children, and I'm going to make sure that they see them again." He flew out from the wall and stayed above the crowd, shouting, "LISTEN! EVERYONE WHO HAS A FAMILY THAT THEY WISH TO SEE AGAIN, PLEASE LEAVE NOW! YOU WILL NOT RECEIVE ANY FORM OF PUNISHMENT IF YOU DO!"

"Is he serious?"

"There's no way…"

"That's about as likely as sealing that hole."

All eyes were on Pixas and the man levitating in the air, waiting for any form of confirmation. "Yes. All those wishing to leave have my personal order not to be executed. Those who have seen a Titan first-hand will not expected to visit such horrors again. Whomever this applies to, you may leave with my blessing. Additionally, anyone with family or loved ones they wish to spare may also leave. Our army will continue to recognize your service. Thank you, and good luck." Pixas confirmed, loud enough for everyone to hear. Gohan landed on the wall next to him.

"Thank you, sir. I know what it's like to lose someone from my family."

"It's quite alright. Besides, that was my plan from the beginning." He turned back to the crowd. "Now, our operation to retake Wall Maria. I bring this up because you all deserve to have your suspicions confirmed. As all of you heard, it was reconnaissance, but in reality it was little more than a purge, disguised for population control. We know this in our hearts, we really did. But we turned a blind eye. The guilt is ours. We share the blame, all of us. If Wall Maria succumbs, the population will fall by a whole other order of magnitude. The land's comprising Wall Sena wouldn't support half the people now living. If we were wiped off the face of the Earth, the culprits would not be the Titans, I assure you. Oh no, we'll have done it to ourselves. If the line isn't drawn now, then it won't be drawn at all. If we must die, let us die here!"

* * *

"Good, you're all here." Pixas said to Gohan and the three soldiers. "You have one mission and one mission only. Protect Eren Jaeger. Any risks associated with this operation are yours to eliminate, which means you surmise that out of everyone's your jobs are the worst. Success or failure is on you. In fact, it's safe to say that the fate of mankind reflect your own."

"Sir, may I ask something?" the female soldier said.

"Go ahead."

"Are you certain about this? About using Jaeger, I mean."

"Everyone, don't worry. Everything is going to work out, so just drop all doubt and focus on fighting." Gohan said.

"Wait, I know you…" she said. "Yeah, you're the flying man, the one in orange and blue. How is it possible that you're capable of that?"

"Um…it's a long story. I'll tell you _after_ the whole is sealed. Deal?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Deal." She took it, and for the first time, Gohan actually saw a genuine smile here. He was happy to be able to give everyone hope.

"Sir, it's time to get the decoy operation on its feet."

"Ian Dietrich, Rico Brzenska, Mitabi Jarnach, and…"

"Son Gohan." Gohan told him.

"and Son Gohan. You are the Garrison Regimen's best and brightest. Win this one for humanity." As Pixas finished, the soldiers saluted and Gohan nodded with a smile. "Excellent. Ian, I'm assigning you squad leader. On-sight contingencies will be yours to deal with."

"Uh, but sir…" Ian started.

"I have no objections." Rico said.

"Neither do I." Mitabi followed.

"Please, sir. I'm not competent enough." Ian protested.

"Now now. You appreciate alcohol, do you not? You know a good vintage. You know a shotty one as well. So there it is."

After everything was set, the four them, along with Eren and Mikasa, ran along the wall towards the boulder. Eren and Mikasa's arguing was getting to Gohan, so he decided to fly nearby so that he wouldn't hear them as well. As they approached, Gohan flew closer so they could hear him. "I'm assuming you know what to do. If anything goes wrong, I suggest you get out of there and let me handle it."

"You're insane. I don't even know why you're here without a weapon." Rico said.

"I've seen him first hand. He's saved many soldiers, taking out multiple Titans empty handed." Mikasa told her. She looked at Gohan, who was focusing on flying straight, in surprise. When they got close enough, they jumped towards the building while Rico shot a flare, signaling that they made it over safely. As they neared the boulder, Eren transformed into a 15 meter Titan.

He faced the rock, but after a few minutes of doing nothing, he turned to MIkasa. She was too spaced out to move before Eren sent a massive fist towards her. The only way she survived was thanks to Gohan, who stopped the fist. "MOVE!" He shouted as he pushed Eren's hand back and punched him in the gut, knocking him over.

* * *

**I think that's good for now. Right on schedule, too. Who would have thought? Anyway, next time, Gohan vs. Eren. Who would win? XD Also, I need everyone who reads this to recommend an end point, like where Gohan goes home. Because anyone around Gohan is guaranteed to be safe, so if it goes to the SheTitan Arc, I had a plan for Levi thanking Gohan for saving his friends from what's-her-name (SheTitan). Anyway, until next time, stay classy**


	4. Gohan Vs Eren

**I've been inspired everyone! I know exactly how to end this crossover! I'll write it down so that I don't forget though. Spoiler Alert: Gohan's gonna actually have a challenge! I know what you're thinking. 'There's no way' but, where there's a will, there's a way. And I have a Will. He walks to school every day cause our first period teacher doesn't count him tardy XD. Also, I want to thank everyone for the overwhelming support I've gotten from you with this crossover. It's amazing and I'm glad that everyone enjoys it. When you're happy, I'm happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball z, Dragonball GT, or Attack on Titan. I do, however own Sonny and Bean.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gohan vs. Eren**

"MOVE!" He shouted as he pushed Eren's hand back and punched him in the gut, knocking him over. "Dammit Eren, get a hold of yourself!" Gohan yelled to the Titan. It struggled to get up, recovering from Gohan's punch. Once it did, it turned away from him, going after Mikasa. _What! But how!? Wait a minute…my Saiyan blood…I'm not a full blooded human, so Titan's are nearly as attracted to me. Yeah, that must be it._

As Gohan thought, Eren sent another fist towards Mikasa. She jumped out of the way and flew into a chimney. As he tried once again to punch her, Gohan shouldered the Titan out of the way. "Leave her alone!" He flew up to Eren's head and stared into his eyes. "Don't you remember us? You can take control Eren! Just believe!" At the sound of this, Eren actually began to stand for a moment. He looked down at his hands, as if concentrating to gain control. It seemed like they won until…

"Gohan! Get out of there! He's dangerous!" Ian shouted, zipping by Eren.

"No! What are you doing!?" Eren screeched as it slammed a hand on the wire that held Ian in the air. Gohan watched as quickly flew headfirst into a wall. "Guys! Keep Eren busy!" he yelled as he flew towards Ian, picking him up. "Ian! Ian! Speak to me dammit!" Rico landed next to them and held Ian's hand, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He's…he's gone…" she said. _I didn't know this man very well. But…for all I know…he could have been Rico's boyfriend. Her husband. Anyone she held dear. I…I gave these people hope…and yet…I failed to save this man…NO!_

"He won't die in vain. From now on, death will have meaning in this world. I will make sure of that!" he shouted. As he thought about what happened, his anger rose. He screamed, allowing his energy to rise to the surface. He was mad at Eren for killing him…he was mad at Ian for getting too close…but most of all…he was mad at himself. He screamed louder as his hair turned golden, his eyes turned emerald green, and he was surrounded by an electric aura. Even those stationed as Decoys could feel the overwhelming power. "This ends NOW!" he flew towards Eren, faster than anyone could see, and punched him in the back, knocking him over. Eren instantly tried to get up, but Gohan slammed a foot on him, keeping him to the ground.

"ARMIN! GET OVER HERE!" He shouted as Armin hastily made his way over the half-Saiyan. "I sense multiple living beings closing in on us. The most likely option is more Titans. Make sure everyone stays safe. I'm going to complete this mission."

"But…Rico already shot the red flare, signaling that the mission was a fail. And with Eren unconscious, there's no way we can move that boulder!"

"Armin, just do what I say." He simply said, looking over at Armin with a face that said, 'just do it'. Armin nodded and elevated himself to the roofs, explaining the multiple Titans approaching. Gohan looked down at Eren's back. "Alright, you bastard, it's time to wake up!" he stabbed both of his hands into where they saw him emerge and ripped a large hole open in Eren. Once his human body was visible, he easily pulled him out, causing the Titan to disintegrate. "Rico's going to keep you safe." He said as he carried the unconscious Eren to Rico. He didn't say anything else as he flew down to the boulder and put his arms around it, easily lifting it from the ground. With very little effort as a Super Saiyan 2, he carried the boulder over to the hole and pushed it tightly in place.

"Now that the boulder is taken care of…" he flew away at high speeds and rushed behind each Titan that was attacking his team, blasting the back of the base of their necks. As he did this, he could hear cheering from the Decoys. _All these people…I'll do my best to protect them. As long as I can do something about it, nobody else is gonna die! In fact…_ Gohan smiled as he got an idea in his head., finishing off another few Titans. He flew by, and saw someone running away from a Titan. _Why isn't he using his gear? Is it broken?_ Gohan flew down and lifted him up, carrying him to a couple of soldiers nearby.

"Thanks. You really saved my ass." He said.

"It was nothing. I may have just found a way to save everyone, though. So stay safe while I take care of it." He flew off towards another corner of the wall, free of buildings, people, and weapons. _Alright, if I release as much energy as possible, it might attract all of the Titans. The ones inside the wall, at least. I need to save enough energy to get rid of them though. _He released as much power as he could, for as long as he could, attracting every Titan within the walls to him. In about 20 minutes, there was a massive crowd of Titans below him. He was sure that he'd gathered all of them, putting his hands to his side. "KAAAAA…MEEEEE…HAAAAA…MEEEEE…" in his hands, a white orb that let off a blue glow formed, growing bigger. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shot a Super Kamehameha towards the Titan crowd, leaving behind nothing but a crater and a few lucky survivors. He quickly disposed of them before slowly descending to the ground, having used up all of his energy to attract the Titans.

* * *

_"__Goku!" the hero heard inside of his head. "I've located Gohan! He seems to be in an entirely separate reality somehow!"_

"Really, King Kai!" Goku responded. "Are you sure it's him?"

"_I'm positive. He went Super Saiyan 2 and everything! I'm going to try and communicate with him, but it won't be easy. Even now, I'm losing track of where the energy came from."_

_"_Thanks King Kai! You're the best."

"_I know."_ he said as he locked onto the trace of energy as fast as he could. He wasn't the only person who felt it, though. All other Kais could feel energy spikes across different dimensions and reality. He had already spoke with the Supreme Kai before-hand, and that's when he learned that Gohan was missing. "_Gohan…can you hear me?"_

_Who…who is that?_

_"__This is King Kai. I believe this is the first time we've ever spoken. Nice to meet Goku's son."_

_That's right! You taught my dad the Kaio-Ken and the Spirit Bomb! I've heard so much about you._

_"__I'm sure you have. Listen, you're family is wondering where you are. Apparently, you're not even on Earth."_

_Yeah, I figured. I was fighting a giant humanoid monster, like a cannibal without skin. It somehow brought me here, a world that's full of smaller versions of them. They're called Titans, and from what I've learned, they eat people just to eat. But I'm glad you contacted me, King Kai. I need you to do something for me…_

* * *

Gohan woke up in a cell. The first thing he noticed was a sleeping Eren. The second thing he noticed were two people standing outside the cell. "Any questions?" the darker haired person said.

"Why are we here?" he asked. "And where is 'here'?"

"You are here because you and Mr. Jaeger are both seen as monsters. Between him being a Titan and you being what ever you are, a council will decide whether you two should be allowed to live for much longer." He said.

Gohan got up and walked over to the bars. He wrapped his hands around them and tried to break them, but to no avail. _Damn it! I used up too much energy. How could I be so careless!? I wish I had a Senzu right now. _He banged his fist to the bars, waking up Eren.

"Wha..what happened?" he asked.

_I need to make them believe that Eren has some usefulness. _"Well, you went out of control for a minute, but I snapped you out of it. I guess the first time trying to control that body made you lose a bit of memory. After you regained control, you lifted that boulder like it was nothing." He said to him.

"Where…are we?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Eren looked over at the blond man and his eyes widened. "Do you…know this guy?"

"Yeah…that's Commander Erwin, Head of the Scout Regimen's Task Force. And Captain Levi…"

"I see." Gohan said, turning to the dark haired man. "So, Erwin, where are we?"

"Actually, I'm Commander Erwin. And I think it's pretty obvious that you're in a dungeon. You two are currently under custody of the military police. We were granted permission to see you just now." The blond man said as he took out a key.

"Where did you get that!?" Eren said with a gasp, still quiet regardless of raising his voice.

"Off of you. Don't worry, you'll get it back."

_That key must be important…I wonder if I can…no…I haven't finished amassing my Ki…I'll just have to bide my time…_

Eren began whispering to Gohan, who walked towards him and kneeled down. "Gohan…do you think you can break those bar?"

"Sorry, but I've already tried. After I- uh, I mean, after _you_ put that boulder in place, I eliminated the remaining Titans within the wall. I used all of my strength with attracting and disposing of them."

"You mean…you killed every Titan within Wall Rose? By yourself?"

"That's right." Levi said. "Regardless of that fact, there were dozens of casualties. Not to mention how that leaves you as an even greater threat to mankind."

"Wait, I'm a threat? But I saved a lot of people! I temporarily killed off the real threat!"

"And that leaves the strongest of us all as a new threat, i.e. you, Mr. Gohan." Erwin spoke up.

"Fine…I understand, but what's going to happen to us?"

"A trial will be held for your lives. A jury will decide whether or not you should be allowed to live any longer." Levi told them. As he said this, Gohan stood and tried to gather the energy to levitate, but he could barely gather enough just to get off the ground. He immediately fell over and bashed his fist onto the ground. _Damn it! Without my energy, I'm practically a full blooded human. The most I have is my basic martial arts training…but why? It shouldn't take this long to amass Ki…maybe it's this world…maybe it's affecting my recovery rate…If that's the case, then I need to be careful. After all of this, I should lay low for a few days and recover._

"Eren, let's talk home. Specifically, the good doctor's cellar. Pretty big secret in there, right? About the Titans?"

"Yeah, I think so. That's what Dad said, anyway."

"Must suck having your dad and your memory MIA this whole time. Unless it's just a cover story." Levi said.

"Enough. We went over this, already." Erwin said, turning to him. "We know he has no reason to lie." He turned back to Eren. "And that's all you know. Well then, I guess we can discuss your intentions."

* * *

**There it is, guys. Chapter 4 is finally here. Sorry it took so long everyone. I meant to get this out last week, but I've been insanely busy. However, from chapter 3 to last week, I've been on a sort of vacation to get more viewers along with some inspiration for future chapters. Next chapter won't take so long, so I'm about to go swimming. Also, I'm going to start leaving my progress on my Twitter. So if you have question or you just wanna say hi, Tweet The8thHokage333 and tell me Bung the Booce so I know you're a reader. Anyway, until next time, guys and gals, stay classy!**


End file.
